Lost
by duckqueen111290
Summary: Story I originally wrote. After Ron goes missing, will Hermione be able to keep hope? R/Hr T:just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**.

**Lost**

**Author's Note: I originally wrote this story, and had it under another name. But with the loss of my email account I'm unable to retrieve the password to my original account, which was Maria Weasley. I will post the remaining written chapters as soon as I have a chance. Then I'll start updating more.**

**By DuckQueen111290**

**Chapter 1**

I ran into my room. I was scared. All I could think of was the awful events that took place that day. I cried. I could barely see. I missed him. I wish I told him the truth when I had the chance. However, I did no such thing. Instead of telling him, he got taken away. He got taken away to save me. Dark robes. Green lights. Laughter. Screaming. Crying. It all seems to be a blur, but all I know my one love is now gone.

There was a knock on my door that interrupted my thoughts, I went over and unlocked the door. It was Mrs. Weasley. She had a book of healing spells in her hand. I sat down, and she quickly and quietly tapped her wand on the big cut that was below my eye and healed it. I looked the plump woman in the eyes, I could tell she wanted to cry, but she was fighting back the tears till she was alone. She smiled a sort of half smile at me, and left the room.

I went back to crying. I cried and cried. I can't believe I didn't say anything to his mother, it's like I didn't know what to say, which is quite unbelievable for me.

I started crying harder, I couldn't stop. I felt horrible. I walked into the bathroom, and knelt down by the toilet. I started gagging. I wish I could stop this pain, but I couldn't. I started to throw up. Finally my stomach was empty and I couldn't cry anymore. So I went in and lay down on my baby blue comforter. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

When I woke again later, I rolled over and looked at the window. It was dark out, so I glanced at my clock. Seven o'clock. I got out of bed and turned on the light. There was talking downstairs. Silence. My stomach rumbled, because I had nothing in it. I pulled my loosely curled, brown hair into a messy ponytail, and went downstairs. The hallways were dimly lit, and there was a sadness feeling lingering in the hallways. I walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. The fireplace in the kitchen was glowing, and the Weasley family was sitting around the table. Mrs. Weasley saw me walk in, and said, "Hermione dear, how are you feeling?" I gave her a small smile and said, "A lot better thank you." She pulled me over to the table and got me a plate of food. I slowly ate my mashed potatoes, because it was the only thing that looked satisfying. I looked around the table, Fred and George, were sitting next to each other, and George was holding an ice pack on his eye. Fred looked tired. Ginny was sitting next to them; her eyes were red from crying. Mrs. Weasley was sitting across from her and was tearing her napkin apart, sniffling. Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie were there, so I decided to break the silence and ask, "Not to be rude, but where are Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at me with her normal warm smile, and said, "Dear you aren't being rude. Bill and Charlie went to go retrieve Harry from his aunt and uncle's house around midnight. Arthur is with Remus, and other members of the Order looking for—R—Ron." She started crying again, and walked out of the kitchen. I lowered my eyes and finished my potatoes, even though I wasn't really hungry. I felt guilty. Ginny was staring at me, and I knew why she was watching me. It was because she knew I was in love with her older brother, Ron. I looked at Fred and George and meekly said, "I'm sorry for hurting you two in anyway." When they tried to keep me safe I was kicking and punching and I think I gave George the black eye. They smiled their mischievous smile and replied, "No worries Hermione. We just learned to avoid ever trying to beat you up." I moved over to be closer to Ginny, Fred, and George. We talked and waited for any and all news, or Harry. Whatever came first, we didn't mind, but we all secretly wanted it to be news.

Ginny kept looking at the clock on the wall. After she looked at it for the fifth time, I decided to glance up at it also. It was 10:30. I was cold. I stood up and walked towards the fire place. I looked at the calendar hanging on the wall; it was July 15, 1997. Tomorrow was Harry's seventeenth birthday. Ron might not be here to celebrate it, and they are best mates. I have a feeling I am going to start crying again. I say good night, and walk upstairs. As I walk towards my bedroom, I glance into Ron's bedroom. It was empty, I caught site of the picture of me and him that was taken a few days ago. Ginny found a Muggle camera and was taking pictures. She came into the study, and said she wanted to take our picture. Ron started tickling me, and I was laughing. Ginny took the picture. Then we developed the film, and then showed the pictures to everyone. Then Ron stole the picture of us and duplicated it. He took his copy and framed it. I smiled remembering how much fun we had. It was another one of those times when I could have told him.

I walked into my bedroom, and sat down by the window and looked out. I watched the dark night sky fill with stars. I thought about everything that happened that day. I thought of how we were walking down Diagon Alley. How he was walking really close to me and his hand kept hitting mine. We were talking. Then I turned to face him, and said, "Ron I have to tell you something." Then there was a crack, and a group of Death eaters were standing in the middle of Diagon Alley. They started attacking people, and they came after me. Ron pushed me out of the way and I hit my eye. Fred ran up too me and helped me into their shop. Then I saw them take Ron, and then I woke up on the kitchen floor. I just stared at the sky, and soon fell asleep.

A bit later, I woke up because I heard noise coming from downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw Harry. He smiled at me, and gave me a big hug. I started crying again, and he comforted me. Mrs. Weasley made Harry eat, and then Harry and I headed upstairs into the study. He asked me if I was okay, and I told him no. Then I explained that I felt guilty about not telling Ron that I loved him. I explained everything. He sat there and listened quietly, nodding his head every once in a while.

Around two, Mrs. Weasley came in and told us to head to bed. I said good night, and headed to my bedroom. I lay down on my bed, and rolled on my side. Soon falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**.

**Lost**

**Author's Note: I originally wrote this story, and had it under another name. But with the loss of my email account I'm unable to retrieve the password to my original account, which was Maria Weasley. I will post the remaining written chapters as soon as I have a chance. Then I'll start updating more.**

**By DuckQueen111290**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, I awoke with the sound of birds chirping, and I felt a bit better. Then I remembered the events from yesterday. I rolled over to look at the alarm clock and it read 9:30. I sat up and got out of bed, and walked out of my room to take a shower. After my shower I went back in and got dressed. As I walked past my dresser, I saw a necklace that Ron had given me for my seventeenth birthday. It was a silver locket, with my name engraved on it. I picked it up and put it on. I wore it every now and then just because well it was pretty, and Ron gave it too me. I went downstairs for breakfast. As I neared the kitchen I heard talking and crying. I knew something has happened but I was afraid to go in and find out. Something touched me on the shoulder. I jumped and turned around. It was Harry. His bright green eyes showed despair, while you could tell he just rolled out of bed by the fact his jet black hair was standing on all ends. "I just went upstairs to look for you and tell you to be careful when walking into the kitchen," he said. "I figured that Mrs. Weasley would be a mess now because of the fact that Ron was still missing," I replied. "I am trying to forget, but I can't because I feel horrible." Harry put his arm around me and rubbed my back.

Together we walked into the kitchen to face the worst news yet. The Weasley family was sitting around the kitchen table in dead silence. Remus Lupin, looking older and grayer then normal, looked up at us, and stood. "Can I talk to you too for a moment in private?" he said in a monotone voice. We followed him into the parlor that was right off the entrance hall. We sat down, but he remained standing. I tucked my brown and lightly curled hair behind my ears. "I'm sorry to say this but we can't find any trace of Ron. We don't know what happened or anything. Most of the people in the area didn't see anything because the smoke was really bad. We looked all night for him; we used all our sources to figure out where he was. We don't honestly know where he is. Again, I'm sorry," he said. As he said all that I got more and more upset, and time just sort of slowed down. I started crying again, and Harry put his arm around me. I just cried. I never had a chance to tell him I loved him. I never said a word about it; in fact all we ever did was bicker. He didn't know how I felt. At this moment, however, I feel absolutely horrible.

The rest of that week, I felt horrible. I had absolutely no idea what was going on and where anything or anybody was. I sat all day either in my room or the drawing room, just thinking. Thinking about all the memories Ron and I shared together. How we had all those stupid fights that would involve us not talking for weeks. How I wanted to make him jealous in the fourth year by going to the ball with Victor Krum. How we fought last year about lavender and everything else. Memories. That is all they are memories that we will just be with me forever. I never really liked any other guy, but Ron. The memories of me and him will stay with me forever. Hopefully he will come home one day. The rest of the summer passed without much excitement. Harry was forbid to search for Horocruxes. A few weeks after he arrived, he received a letter that Dumbledore left. It told him that all the remaining Horocruxes are at the school, which should be reopening in the fall. When it came time for us to get school supplies, I didn't go. I didn't want to see the spot where I lost Ron. I didn't do very much. Mrs. Weasley offered to buy my school supplies and I thanked her as I handed her a list of what I needed it. My head was spinning with how I was going to be able to go back to school. Mrs. Weasley started crying the other day when she received Ron's letter which told her that he was made Head Boy. I was made Head Girl, and Harry was made Quidditch Captain. Hogwarts didn't know that Ron was missing; it was never in the Daily Prophet. Nobody knew but us. It was going to be hard going back to a school that was oblivious to the tragic summer that year.

On August 30, I started packing to go back to school. I put all my belongings in the trunk to go back to school. I took the photo of me and Ron that Ginny had given me and I put it in my trunk also. I put my clean robes, and new school books in the trunk. When I was done, I pulled the trunk out of my room and down the stairs. I didn't use my magic like I was allowed to. I did it the Muggle way. The way I thought was the best at the moment, because I was rather upset. I went into Harry's bedroom, where he was still packing, slowly. I sat down on the foot of his bed, and said, "Do you think things will be different this year?" Harry looked back at me and gave me a small smile and replied, "Yes, I do. Ron is gone and so is Dumbledore. I've lost too many people that are close to me that it isn't going to really bother me, because I lost my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, and now my best friend. I lost all of them because of me and this stupid prophecy. I honestly wish that Voldemort would die or I would die. I don't care anymore." I looked at him as tears welled up in my eyes. I got up and made for the door, when I felt him grab my arm and pull me into a hug. "Hermione, I'm sorry. It's just that this is getting ridiculous. I am tired of losing everybody because of Voldemort. I want everything to be normal. I want a mom and dad, I want my best friend back," he said. I knew deep down that Harry was even more affected then I was by this, but he wasn't showing it. I looked down into his trunk, and there laid one of Ron's Chudley Cannons Quidditch player figurines.

The next day, we caught the Hogwarts Express. Harry and I found a compartment and sat in it for the ride. Every so often, some one would stop by and say hi. Neville came in a bit after the lunch trolley. "Hi, Harry! Hi, Hermione! How was your—Wait where is Ron?" he said. Harry explained as I just sat there staring out the window. "I hope he comes home soon," Neville said as he was leaving. So do I, Neville, so do I. I thought as we rode along the country side. There wasn't very much said on the train. When we got close to the school, we changed, and then stepped off the train and got in a carriage. Head Boys and Girls wouldn't pick up their duties until they got to the castle. We ran into Luna, as we were waiting for a carriage. "I'm sorry about Ron," Luna said, "Neville told me. He said he ran into you as he was heading to our compartment." I just nodded my head, to show I understood. When we got to the castle we went into the Great Hall, where we found the tables to be where they normally were. Harry and I sat down among the rest of the seventh years, and waited for the sorting to begin. Ron would normally be complaining about being hungry, and as I thought about this, Harry was being questioned about Ron. Harry told them that they don't know where he is and if they did Ron would be here right now. Everybody got quiet when the first years headed in. I watched the sorting with mild fascination. I didn't eat much that night, either, in fact I didn't' touch anything. "Hermione you must eat something," Harry would say between every other bite. I just shook my head no.

After dinner, the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, stood up. She waited for quiet, and when it did get quiet did she start speaking. "We have many announcements. You have all been informed of the new safety measures that Hogwarts is taking. Please follow all of them. There is a list of forbidden items on Mr. Filch's door. Please be sure to check that out. Quidditch sign-ups are being held starting tomorrow and continuing to September 10th, please talk to your house Quidditch Captain for more details. You will notice that we are missing a seventh year student who should be at the moment Head Boy of the Gryffindor house." Here it comes I kept thinking. Exactly what I was dreading was going to happen. "Ron Weasley. He went missing in mid-July, and we all hope that he makes a safe return home. The new Head Boy will be notified when the decision is made." I looked down and felt ready to cry. I felt a tear roll down the side of my face. I wiped the tear and waited for us to be dismissed. When we were dismissed, I led the first years to our Common Room. I went upstairs to unpack and go to bed. I lay down on my bed, and that was the last thing I remember. Just like the rest of the school year seemed to be.

**Author's Note: I'm like pumped because we have a snow day so I decided to post Chapter 2. Maybe I'll post Chapter 3 later tonight.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**.

**Lost**

**By Maria Weasley**

**Chapter 3**

Seventh year seemed to pass by real quick. Harry and I would go to classes and do homework. Then Harry would go to Quidditch practice while I did my Head Girl duties. The homework was tremendous, just like it was in fifth year. I remembered how Ron would put it off, and I would secretly be hoping that Ron would come over and ask to copy my homework. Harry didn't really ask to do that, he would do it himself. I would though secretly read through it and correct it. Just as I would of done for Ron. I missed Ron more then anything. I would think about him all the time, especially at night. At first, I would revisit the day I saw him continuously, and try and figure out why I didn't say anything when I had the chance. As the months went by though I didn't think so much about it, all I really thought about was him. By December, I was asked out by two different guys, and each guy got a no. After Christmas, there was barely anytime to think, because we were preparing for our NEWTS.

There were two months left of school, when Harry kept getting visions of Voldemort torturing Ron. He would get upset easily, and was always on edge. Finally, on March 1, did Voldemort decide to strike. We don't know why he chose that day, but we figure that we would all be emotional. He entered Hogwarts during breakfast. Harry and I just sat down when there was a loud bang in the Entrance Hall, all the teachers ran out in the hall, and we could see red and green lights being admitted from the wand. Harry and I ran out of the Great Hall, to be greeted by numerous Death Eaters. Harry hurriedly started sending curses and hexes in different directions, while I started dueling with Bellatrix Lestrange. She sent a curse at me making me fly five feet back, and Neville stepped in for me. When I turned around, there was Lucius Malfoy. I looked at him, and I knew instantly why he looked the most familiar. He was looking at me and he said, with a cold tone, "Your boyfriend wouldn't be too happy if he saw you were losing you pizzazz Ms. Granger. He would be quite disappointed. I've never seen you not block a curse like that." Then he started laughing, and I sent a curse at him. I wasn't exactly sure what curse I sent at him, but I sent one at him. One thing led to another, and I was dueling Lucius Malfoy. I yelled, "Stupefy!" and he fell to the ground frozen. Then I put the charm, so that he couldn't move or get unstupefy on him. I looked around the Entrance Hall for a moment and saw many teachers and students lying on the floor. I saw many different Death Eaters lying on the floor. Then a chill came over the Entrance Hall. I looked up and there was Wormtail, and Voldemort. Wormtail flicked his wand yelling, "CRUTACIOUS" and I fell to the ground screaming in pain. I laid there weak and unable to move. Wormtail got hit with a spell by an Auror that was lying on the floor a few feet away. Harry and Voldemort started dueling. I was unable to speak. I couldn't move. I watched the curse go flying back and forth. Then as Voldemort yelled, "AVADA KERVDA!" I watched the look on Harry's face. He destroyed the last remaining horocruxes, and ducked. The curse hit the armor and reflected hitting Voldemort square in the Chest. He fell over and died. There was no way he could come back now, because all the Horocruxes were destroyed. I looked at Harry as he collapsed. I felt lightheaded, and I could hear footsteps. The room slowly went black.

When I awoke I was laying in a bed in St. Mungo's. I looked around and saw Harry standing to my right with bandages on his cuts, and a black eye. Next to him was Ginny who didn't look as bad, but had a few bandages as well. I looked up at Harry, and smiled. He smiled back, and then he said, "Voldemort is gone." I was happy, because now we have no worries. Harry explained how after Voldemort was defeated, he fell, but was still conscience. Apparently there were Aurors, standing where they couldn't be seen, and when they saw the curse reflect, they all came out and cheered. The wizarding world has been celebrating since."

I quietly asked, "How many people died or were wounded?" Harry looked at me and got quiet. He was probably thinking on how to tell me. "Twenty people were injured, and about eighty people were killed," Harry told me in nearly a whisper. "Do I know any of them?" I asked quietly. Ginny started crying. Harry looked like he was going to start crying, "Hermione, Neville died, while fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. Then Luna was killed by Malfoy, Snape killed McGonagall, and then loads of other students and Aurors were killed." I started to cry. There was a knock on the door, and a nurse appeared. "Hermione needs her rest dears you can visit her later," and she disappeared. As Harry and Ginny stood up to leave, I asked, "Did they ever find Ron?" Harry looked back and said, "Not yet, they are talking to Death Eaters trying to find him." With that Harry followed Ginny out of the room.

I started crying again, not only because they haven't found Ron but also because many of the people I know died. I was depressed. I couldn't think straight. I wanted Ron, and that is all. Nobody else would be able to help me feel better. I rolled onto my side with tears streaming down my cheeks. I drifted into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note: Well here is Chapter 3, I probably won't post Chapter 4 and 5 for a couple of days, cause I am attempting to work on Chapter 6**


End file.
